There By You
by hawklies
Summary: A songfic of Heaven-Bryan Adams *Miz/Morrison


**A/N**; I use their wrestling names because I am talking about the characters not the real people. KTHXBAI!

Title: There By You  
By: Princess Yori  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Type: WWE Fanfiction  
Summary: Songfic of Heaven by Bryan Adams feat. Miz and Morrison  
Pairing: Miz/Morrison

Disclaimer: All characters, objects, areas of backstage etc. Belong to WWE. All song lyrics belong to Bryan Adams.

_

* * *

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

"Miz and Morrison won the Slammy," Voices muttering somewhere around the locker room, talking about…what? No, he didn't care; more important things sucked away his senses. The boy in his arms, the mouth on his, all _very_ distracting.

"Should we tell them..?" Laughter. "Maybe we should just go accept it for them."

"What would we tell everyone?"

"…Oh, maybe we could just show them."

Miz was the first to come to his senses, shaking his head shortly after pulling away. Morrison briefly noticed his music playing in the background. Christian and Edge peered at them, as if waiting for something spectacular to happen. Miz stood, allowing Morrison to stand embarrassed by the sudden audience.

"What?" They asked unanimously.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
_

"Miz drafted to RAW!" They could hear the announcers behind them, Jerry with a smile in his voice.

He messed up, he knew, he just kept messing up. He glanced over to Miz, feeling as stunned as Miz looked. They embraced; he felt the warmth against his skin, hoping somehow to fix it. Moments later, dazed, he stared at the mat. Wincing for more than one reason he mentally nodded. It was well deserved.

Inaudible whispers haunted him as he walked back down the hallways, back to the locker room. He thought of all the ways to apologize, to fix it. Not only what he just did, but it general. Miz was already pissed off about something; he thought he remembered him muttering about attention whore. He rounded the corner and found Punk standing outside of the locker room, looking slightly off.

"I wouldn't go in there," Punk grabbed his arm, Morrison shook it off.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, _don't_," He pointed to the side, Morrison's stuff neatly stacked on the other side of the entrance. "You won't like what you see."

Morrison paused, Punk wasn't the kind to look out for others, and usually he just kicked back and watched the trouble unfold. Morrison lifted up his stuff, feeling strange. Slowly it fell in place. He chucked his stuff at the wall, swerving back to glare at Punk.

"He's with someone," Not a question, not a statement, but the look on Punk's face confirmed it. "That bastard."

_But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

The car door opened, allowing the soft sound of rain to get louder. Morrison turned his head, staring out of his side window, tapping slightly on the steering wheel. The door shut and he took off, back to watching the road, he had thought of the avoidance plan on the way over. All he had to do was drive to the auto repair shop, and leave. No communication was necessary for that. Miz naturally, felt the opposite.

"Sorry, you know, for calling," Slight side glance, Miz was staring out of his own window, so he wasn't completely brave. "Didn't have anyone else."

"Break up?" He said, before he could stop himself, Miz sighed.

"It was a lie, okay?" Miz sounded slightly angered. "Wanted to…"

They sat in the miserable awkward silence, waiting. Morrison was waiting for lightning to strike him, to let him escape the situation, glaring he knew it would never happen. Even if he _were_ religious. He had no idea what Miz could possibly be thinking, and it made him uncomfortable not being able to ask. As they pulled in, a thought occurred to him.

"Why didn't you rent?"

"What?"

"A car, why didn't you rent a car?"

"Waste of money," But they both knew Miz had been caught.

Morrison parked, and they sat in more silence, it echoed with the rain, he glanced to the radio, wondering why it was off. Miz shifted uncomfortably, pausing seconds before he touched the handle of his car door.

"Sorry."

"You said that," Morrison spoke shortly, hoping to speed the process.

"No, I mean…for…" Miz stopped and pushed open the door. "Goodbye."

Morrison sat, feeling empty again; he'd almost adjusted, before Miz called him up. Sighing he smacked his palm into the steering wheel. Cursing mentally, he forced the door open. Dinner, they'd only have dinner, talk it over and accept they both are egotistical and move on. Closure.

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

"So much for that plan," He muttered, staring at Miz curled next to him. He sighed, lying deeper on the pillow.

Miz exhaled slowly, before glancing up at Morrison. They'd talked, drank, talked more, argued, and here they were. Kind of like old times, bringing brief smiles to their faces. It didn't matter what had happened while they were apart, they were there, with each other, for the time being. He forced himself to focus only on that, focus on Miz tugging playfully on his hair, on the shy smiles they shared. Now was all that mattered, wrapped in each other's world.

"We did talk…" Miz mumbled. "Mostly."


End file.
